


Four Valentine's Days of Thomas Jefferson

by nubes0124



Category: 1776 (1972), 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, what the hell did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubes0124/pseuds/nubes0124
Summary: Four Valentine's Days in Thomas Jefferson's college life.





	Four Valentine's Days of Thomas Jefferson

1\.  He spent the first Valentine's Day with his Martha in Virginia. At that time, he has not transferred to the university in which he studies now yet. He sent her a dozen roses with a card on which lay a poem written for her. He played his violin, watching her dancing with music. Then they kissed each other. He hoped this day would never end.

2\. The second Valentine's Day would have been a disaster for him if Martha did not come to him. He transferred to the new university, took a course having a group project and joined the group of Adams and Franklin. But for god's sake, neither Adams and Franklin wanted to do the first assignment and Adams left the whole work to him, saying "You write ten times better than any man in the group, including me." What else could he say? For the sake of his GPA, he had to stay at college and finish the assignment. He has had promised Martha he would be back but now he must go back on his word. Surprisingly, Martha came to see him, and sat on his side, helping him to finish the work. He felt happy but he would never know the real reason why she came to him.

3\. The third Valentine's Day was totally a disaster. Martha and he broke up at the very beginning of the year because she could not bear the long-distance relationship any longer. On Valentine's day, he recalled the past happy times with her and felt so blue. He sat on the curb and began to play his violin. He let himself indulged in the music to escape from the world and did not notice someone sitting down by him. It was Adams. He did not remember what Adams said, but that he began to cry in Adams' arms.

4\. Something happened over expectations on the last Valentine's Day in his college life. When he left dorm, he saw a bunch of roses lying in front of his door. He picked up it and saw a card with a poem on it. He recognized the handwriting of its author. He put it into the pocket and smiled, fulfilled with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this shit.  
> And from whom Jeff received the roses……John or Martha, it depends on you.  
> Please turn a blind eye to my grammar mistake because I am not an English native speaker : )


End file.
